


A Present For You

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Traveling Man [7]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis/Numb3rs, Evan Lorne+/Charlie Eppes, Evan surprises Charlie on his weekend off during summer."There's a present for Charlie in his office.





	

"Charles," Larry said, "I've been instructed to inform you that there's a present for you in your office."  
  
Charlie didn't respond, scrawling away at one of the chalkboards.  
  
Amita still felt a bit like a kid at the grown-up table, hanging around Larry and Charlie - and their surprising cadre of FBI friends - but she had a role to fill. So she reached out and tugged away Charlie's headphones.  
  
"Charlie," she said. "Package for you. In your office."  
  
Charlie blinked, like he was coming out of a daze. "What? I don't remember ordering anything."  
  
"Not a package," Larry said, something unreadable in his expression. "A present."  
  
Charlie's brow furrowed. "A present? It's not my birthday."  
  
"You'd best go see it." Larry beckoned.  
  
Charlie set aside his chalk, let his headphones rest on his shoulders, and drifted toward the door.  
  
"It's not ticking, is it?" Amita grinned and tagged along. The secret lives of mathematicians and scientists. Her sister kept telling her she ought to write a book.  
  
"No, definitely not ticking," Larry said, something like amusement glinting in his gaze.  
  
Charlie was muttering to himself, likely listing off every birthday or important gift-worthy occasion he could think of, and rounded the corner into his office.  
  
And stopped dead.  
  
Leaning against his desk was a fine, fine specimen of a man. Amita looked him up and down appreciatively. Dimpled smile, blue eyes, broad shoulders, great chest underneath that tight t-shirt, muscular thighs.  
  
Yeah, if he'd showed up in Amita's office, she'd have thought he was a present too.  
  
And then she looked at Charlie, and the way his lips parted with awe, the way his eyes went wide and his gaze went soft.  
  
"Evan."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You - you're here."  
  
"Annual leave," Evan said, straightening up. He flicked his gaze over Larry and Amita, wary.  
  
"Only annual?" Charlie stepped closer to him, looking him up and down like he couldn't believe he was real.  
  
"New post is - remote."  
  
Was Evan an FBI agent too? Because Amita could totally see that, with his neat hair and physical poise. Like Charlie's brother.  
  
"How long are you here for?" Charlie asked.  
  
Evan sighed. "They only give us two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks? That's criminal."  
  
Evan shrugged. "I follow orders. But hey, it's two weeks during which I have zero obligations, other than to occasionally let my mother know I'm alive. How about I take you to lunch?"  
  
"Lunch?" Charlie echoed. "I just had breakfast." He stared at his watch, betrayed.  
  
Evan smiled, gentle and indulgent, like he was all too familiar with Charlie's absent-minded ways. "And now you probably need lunch. Genius burns extra calories, or so I hear."  
  
Charlie's rumbling stomach forestalled any protests he might have made. "Yeah. Lunch. What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Heavens, anything. We ran out of real bacon like six months ago. I think one time I might have been willing to kill for a burger. And ice cream. I've missed ice cream." Evan's expression turned dreamy for a moment.  
  
Charlie frowned at him. "Where are you posted, exactly?"  
  
Evan's expression turned apologetic. "That's classified." He smiled at Amita and Larry. "I'm Evan Lorne, by the way."  
  
"Evan? As in...art major Evan?" Larry echoed, but he shook Evan's hand.  
  
Charlie had never mentioned him once, at least, not to Amita.  
  
"Actually, Geophysics Major, Art Minor Evan," he said, "but Charlie really only remembers that art class we took together."  
  
"Damn gen ed requirements," Charlie muttered. He roused himself to be sociable. "Evan, this is Amita Ramanujan, one of my grad students."  
  
Amita shook Evan's hand. Up close, his blue eyes were lovely.  
  
"Hope Charlie's not running you into the ground too much," Evan said. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
Amita wanted to say yes, because she was so curious about who Charlie would even date, but Larry said, "You kids go have your fun. Come on, Amita. There's something I want to show you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Amita said, and let Larry drag her out of the room in a pretty transparent effort to give Charlie and Evan time alone.  
  
She still heard Evan said, "Stars, I've missed you," and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Charlie lean in for a kiss.


End file.
